Skyrim
by Tempmist
Summary: The skyrim storyline narrated as if it was a book. All rights of idea go to the Bethesda softworks. I just used my creativity to narrate and twist the aspects of interaction. Every aspect of the game was explored and every character analyzed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sentenced to death.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I tried again, this time the darkness began to dissipate. My senses started to recover and I could feel the world around me. I was in a cart, being driven by an imperial soldier. The land around me was rocky and we were driving through a passage between two mountains. Only when someone spoke to me I realized I wasn't alone in the cart. There were three other people, one of them, who was in front of me, had blond hair and was wearing a fur and chainmail armor. I couldn't recognize him, neither could I with the other two.

-Hey you. You're finally awake. -He said while he looked at me-

I nodded with my head, words were too much of problem in this moment. As I nodded, I saw that my hands were bound together by some stripes of leather. I tried to untie them, or even twist my hands but they were firmly attached, there was no use.

Great, how am I supposed to get loose now I thought sarcastically to myself.

-You were trying to cross the border right? -He continued to say- Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.

I didn't answer, I didn't know these people, nothing should they know about me. When he mentioned the thief, I looked to the only person who looked like one. Dressed with some rags he was sitting next to the man who spoke to me. He looked angry. I wondered where we were going, I didn't know where we were, neither could I recognize what part of Tamriel this was. After those thoughts left my mind, for which I didn't have to wait much, the supposed "Thief" spoke to us:

-Damn you Stormcloaks. -Were his words- Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy.

Stormcloaks, I didn't recognize the name in that moment, but it sure was important. But they had to be some kind of trouble if they meant the empire was up and about because of them.

-If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell.

-You there. -He said as he lifted his bound hands and managed to point at me- You and me, we shouldn't be here. Its these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't like the look of him, I preferred not have anything to do with him.

-I don't know you. -Was my only response-

-We're all brothers and sisters in binds now. -Said the Stormcloak prisoner-

I guessed that we were. But I wouldn't help the thief if I didn't have to. After that there was a little pause, in which I looked at the surroundings. There were snowy pine trees growing on the side of the pass and when I just thought about the cold I started to feel it. I was only dressed with some rags and foot wraps, my uncovered arms were getting colder by the time. As I looked at the back I saw a man riding a horse, he also seemed to be a imperial soldier and he closed the group. There was also another cart with four prisoners.

-Shut up back there! -Said the imperial soldier driving the cart-

We didn't listen, either way, we weren't going to be incredibly cooperative if we were prisoners.

-What's wrong with him, huh? -Said the thief as he looked at the man sitting next to me-

Only then I looked at him, he was dressed with a nobleman's clothes, but it was also an armor. His face was the only one in the cart that seemed familiar to me, I had seen is somewhere. I knew he was someone important because he wasn't even allowed to speak, his mouth was covered by a cloth.

-Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.

Only then it made sense, he was the Jarl of Windhelm. Of course I knew him. My words were later proved right by the thief's words.

-Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. -He said with rising fear- But if they've captured you… Oh gods, were are they taking us?

-I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.

Sovngarde, the mystical hall of the dead heroes. If that's where we were going I couldn't complain. But I loved life more, I didn't want to die yet. No, I couldn't accept that, I'd fight to survive, but there wasn't anything I could do.

-No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening. -Was what the thief said, his eyes proofed his words-

After he said that I noticed we weren't in snow anymore, I could feel the warmer air now. Gruesomely pleased that I'd at least die in a pleasant place I spaced out and didn't hear were the conversation was going until someone mentioned Rorikstead.

-Rorikstead, I'm… I'm from Rorikstead.

Why did he say that was all I was thinking in that moment, but more important things were going on, we had reached a fort. The doors had opened and someone from the inside had said:

-General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting.

He was referring to the man at the beginning of the caravan, it was someone who wore golden armor and a red cape. He seemed to be the leader of the group. After he answered something we moved inside.

-Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me. -The thief muffled-

The place looked more like a village now that I was inside it, there was a house in front of the path and two brassieres burned on each side of the door. The path opened up in two, one to each side. We took the path to the left and moved alongside more thatch roofed houses. An imperial banner had been hung on the side of one. The whole village was placed on the side of mountain and it looked down onto a valley, as I later found out.

The leader of the group moved aside and went towards some elves, the Stormcloak soldier mentioned that this was all their fault. I didn't argue, elves were a suspicious race.

-What village is this? -I asked to the others-

The Stormcloak was the one who answered me.

-This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in.

Helgen, seems familiar, I wonder if it's the fort next to Riverwood I wondered to myself.

The soldier continued to speak:

-Funny, when I was a boy, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe

I affirmed, I used to be like that when I was young. I felt even more identificated when a little boy asked his father if he could stay and watch the soldiers. His father, who knew what was going to happen, didn't let him. I knew what was going to happen also, but I didn't want to accept it, not now, never.

We were headed towards a wall, I didn't want to think this was our destination, but when I saw the headsman walking out of a tower with his axe, the inevitable became true. We were going to die and nothing could we do to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My head almost rolls.

-Why are we stopping?

The soldier looked at him dead in the eye and like that wasn't enough he said out loud:

-Why do you think? End of the line.

The cart stopped and as it did, so I felt my heart stop. Adrenaline was starting to rush through my veins, the need to live was starting to grow bigger and bigger. If this was my destiny, if all my life had I had been destined to die now, I wouldn't accept that. My life had to be something bigger.

-You're got to tell them. We weren't with you, this is a mistake! -The thief screamed as his last hopes expired-

I got up after Ulfric and jumped down the cart. In front of us there was an imperial captain and the man who had been on the back of the caravan, he didn't wear a helmet as the rest of the soldiers did, so I guessed he wasn't someone from the normal budge. In his hands he held a list, there's where I guessed he had the name of the criminals. Hoping I wasn't in there I looked him at the eyes.

-Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time -Said the captain

This was it. They were going to decide our fate.

-Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.

Ulfric moved by and only three of us were left. The soldier was the next one to be called, and he moved without any difficulties. But the problem started as they called the Thief.

-Lokir of Rorikstead.

-No! I'm not a rebel, you can't do this! -He said as he started to run and shouted- You're not going to kill me!

He ran halfway through the town until an archer, who had taken his time to aim, shot an arrow that pierced the back of his head. He fell dead to the ground and the blood started to flow down the pebbles. The same archer who killed him then walked towards the corpse, and pulled it out of the way.

-Well that's taken care of -Commented the captain to the other soldier-

-Yes, but who is she? She's not on the list.

The captain looked at me. I realized she was studying me and deciding where I was going to go. I prayed to the gods that they would spare me but when I saw the look in her eyes, all hope disappeared.

-Forget the list. She goes to the block.

Those words struck me as hard as stone. That was it, death was just some steps away. I thought about running and trying to escape, but that archer had a good aim, as I saw with what he did to Lokir, there was no way I'd even get to the gates alive, and if I did, they would probable already be closed. No, all I could do was just go on with their plan.

-I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland -The imperial guard said to me- Follow the captain prisoner.

He started to seem as a nice person, but in the wrong side. I did as he said and I followed the captain towards the block. Everyone else was already there. It was in front a tower, which looked like the center of the town. The block was just some meters away from it. The headsman was there, and waiting to do his job. Under his mask I could see a smile, as if he enjoyed doing what he did.

The leader of the group, the one who wore golden armor started to speak:

-Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like to Voice to murder his kind and usurp his throne -He said- You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.

A thundering roar broke the silence of the atmosphere, it had came from the mountains. That sound made my skin chill and my feet tremble, something was about to happen, I knew it. Somehow exited and also terrified I changed posture and tried to unbind my hands.

-What was that? -Said the soldier who had helped the captain with the list-

-Its nothing -Was what General Tullius said- Carry on.

The captain stepped both feet together and bowed towards the General.

-Yes, General Tullius. -She said and then talked to a priestess- Give them their last rites.

When she said that I noticed there was a priestess with us, standing next to the headsman she started to speak:

-As we commend your souls to Aetherius. Blessings of the Eight Divines upon you…

-For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with. -Said the Stormcloak next to me-

As he said that he stepped forward and stood in front of the block, his red hair reminded me of mine and I sadistically thought that it would be shame that his hair would get even more red.

The Captain then moved towards him and kneeled him down. Then put her foot on his back to lay his neck on the block. This was gruesome, they were about to kill him, and I would be next. The headsman lifted his axe and without thinking he struck it down at him. His head rolled clean to the floor and the blood started to fill the stones. Two guards came and lifted his body up and threw it in a cart, a third one grabbed his head and tossed it in a barrel with water next to the tower.

After that a lot of people shouted at the same time, I heard some calling out for revenge, others saying this was justice. All I could think was that my head would be floating on that barrel soon.

-Next, the girl in the rags! -Said the Captain-

Me? Already?! I thought desperately

The thundering roar sounded in the surroundings once again. This time, closer. Whatever was going to happen, would happen soon.

-There it is again, did you hear that? -The soldier asked-

-I said, next prisoner!

The soldier looked at me with a expression in his eyes that said more than a thousand words. It was compassion.

-To the block prisoner, nice and easy.

I stood still, the fear was unbearable and it froze me in my spot. The Captain shouted again, this time grabbing the handle of her sword, but without drawing it. Now I moved, If I had to die, I wanted it to be fast, not slow. I stopped in front of the block, I could see the blood stained on the stone, for some reason that felt familiar.

I spaced out.

I wasn't anywhere near Helgen anymore. I was in my house, I was little. My mother was there, she told me something yet I couldn't understand it. Then she looked back and her face expressed terror. Someone was banging on the door. He banged harder. My mother told me to hide in the wardrobe. I went inside and peeked left it a tiny bit open, so I could see. The man broke down the door and entered our house. It was my father. Drawing his sword he stepped forward and decapitated my terrified mother, her head fell to the floor and rolled towards the wardrobe. I let out a scream. My father saw were I was and opened the wardrobe. He started to choke me, I could feel how I didn't have enough air, I couldn't breathe. My vision was failing and I hit my head against the floor.

It wasn't the floor, it was the block. Recovering myself I saw that the captain had pushed me down and now my face was touching the blood of the latest victim of the headsman. The axe started to raise and I closed my eyes, I couldn't bare it anymore, I wasn't ready to look directly into death's eyes. But then I heard it, the thundering sound, and a swing of some massive wings, the curiosity was too big, I opened my eyes.

There, on top of the tower, was a black dragon. I had recognized it because of the tales of old, when dragons still roamed Tamriel and their Thu'um was law. But those times had passed, yet this dragon didn't seem to have passed away, he was there. He roared and the whole sky started to change. Fireballs began to rain and one of them hit the headsman, as I felt his burnt body falling on top of mine.

I got up as quickly as I could, my balance wasn't very stable since the whole ground seemed to crumble under the might of the dragon. I heard how he started to fly again and the wind hit me as a tornado. This beast was something of legend.

-Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance! -Said the blond haired Stormcloak- Move it!

I tried to follow him but I lost my balance and fell. As he looked back on to me he returned and lifted me up, the stress of the moment was too big, I couldn't think straight. Grabbing me by the arm he took me into the nearest tower. Ulfric was there and a couple injured Stormcloaks. I looked at both of them with fear. I wasn't ready for this, I never was. As I leaned over the wall and ended sitting down my eyes started to tear up. I was alive, I hadn't died.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hadvar and Ralof.

When I stopped covering my eyes with my hands I realized one of the Stormcloaks had died, it was a woman. I got up and covered her eyes, the blond haired Stormcloak was offering a prayer on her behalf. I felt bad about her, dying when others could survive, this world wasn't fair, but that was a lesson I had learnt a long time ago, in my childhood.

After the prayer he started to talk to Ulfric.

-Jarl Ulfric, what was that thing? Could the legends be true? -He said-

-Legends don't burn down villages, you two, you need to move. Now!

He wasn't joking, it was an order. The soldier told me to go up through the tower. I went up the circular stairs and found another person, he was trying to move some rocks, but for everyone's surprise, the dragon appeared. He broke the wall with his head and burnt the soldier who was trying to move the rocks to death. The heat was unbearable. It was like being bathed with molten metal. Luckily the rock didn't catch on fire so we could move on.

-See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going, we'll catch up when we can.

-Got it -I answered-

I took some impulse and I jumped towards the broken house. I landed on the second floor trough an opening and fell in order to distribute the impact. I got up and kept going, the floor was broken in a place so I jumped down and ended up on ground level. After leaving the house I met with the imperial soldier again.

I felt the dragon flying above me, then it went to the ground and landed. As soon as I saw it on the path, I jumped behind of a house, where there was a kid and the imperial soldier.

-Gods, everyone get back! -He said- Gunnar, take care of the boy, I got to find General Tullius's guard and join the defense.

-Gods guide your Hadvar -Gunnar responded-

Gunnar then ordered the boy to go and hide behind a destroyed house, between some crates. The child went and just when he had finished hiding the dragon turned around and looked at where I was some seconds earlier. He breathed an inferno as hot as the sun but it got blocked by the destroyed house we were hiding behind. The black dragon flew in the air after trying to kill us. When I looked where he was standing I saw a dead body, it looked familiar, then I realized who he was, I had seen him earlier, when we were being driven into the town, it was the child's father. Feeling compassion for him I wished that hadn't happened.

-Still alive prisoner? -He rhetorically asked- Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.

I followed Hadvar trough the path and then we went into an alley between the tower where the dragon had first landed and a house. We jumped down a broken step and then Hadvar shouted at me to get close to the wall. I didn't doubt and did so and I was grateful I had done it some seconds after. The dragon stood on the wall and incinerated an imperial archer that was in front of us. The ashes of the guy flew away with the wind of his wings. I had recognized him before he died, he had been the one who had killed Lokir. I found it funny but then told myself to focus on my situation.

We moved alongside the ashes of the archer and went into a broken house, the roof was missing and some parts of the wood were on fire. We passed through what was in the past used to be a living room, but now everything was destroyed. The table had split in two and all the chairs were in the floor. Passing through that we came out where the entrance of Helgen was, where not so long ago we had came in the carts.

General Tullius was there, and a bunch of imperial soldiers. Most of them were shooting at the dragon with a bow and arrow, but I saw one or two that were using magic in order to bring him down, but whatever they did to it, didn't seem to hurt him at all.

-Into the keep soldier! We´re leaving -Said General Tullius-

I looked at Hadvar and saw that he was also looking at me, pointed at me with his sword and said:

-Its you and me prisoner, let's move!

I followed him into the road that diverged from the gate to the right. I ran through what was an archway before. The dragon had caused mass destruction, there were dead people lying around everywhere, walls had fallen apart and every wooden structure was set on fire. I saw some archers up on the walls and for my surprise, one of them was snatched into the air by the dragon, the body landed next to me and blood spattered onto my legs as his skin was torn apart.

I was shocked by that, and froze for a moment, but then got a hold of myself and kept running. One of the walls was collapsing and just before it did, the blond Stormcloak passed through it. I thought Hadvar and him were going to fight but I was wrong.

-Ralof! You damn traitor, out of my way! -Said Hadvar-

-We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time -Ralof replied-

Hadvar looked around and then after realizing something he spoke.

-Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!

Hadvar then grabbed my wrist and pulled me across the courtyard, into the door of a keep. He kicked the doors handle making it open and slam the wall. We went inside and then Hadvar closed the door and locked it with a piece of wood. The place was like a different world, where out there was the dragon and inside here was the unknown, yet it seemed to be a safer place. There were some beds on the left side and shelves on the right.

-Was that really a dragon? -Hadvar asked to me as he looked into my blue eyes- The bringers of end times?

-I don't know, none has seen them since… I don't know. -I replied to him-

-I don't know either, but it's sure been a long time. -Said Hadvar- Come here, I'll cut you loose.

I stepped forward and offered him my hands, he got an iron dagger from his belt and cut the leather of the bindings, feeling free for the first time since I had woken up I thanked Hadvar.

-Listen, I don't know what you were doing in the border, but if we make it out of this place, you'll earn your pardon.

I didn't have words to speak, I just exhaled and leaned over the wall.

-Hadvar… Will we make it out of here?

He grabbed me by the shoulders and while looking into my eyes he said:

-Yes we will, don't lose faith. Now, go get some armor from one of those chests, you'll need it.

I shaked my head in order to get rid of inconvenient thoughts that would overwhelm me if I didn't take care of them. I left Hadvar alone while he was looking at a map of the keep and I opened one of the chests. For my amazement there wasn't a shitty armor. There was an imperials captain armor there, same as the one that that Captain who sentenced me to death was wearing.

Using my past knowledge on how to wear an armor I lifted the steel up, I looked at Hadvar, who was behind a bookshelf and apparently wasn't paying attention to me. Feeling a bit more secure y got rid of my clothes and looked at my naked body. It was dirty in multiple parts and bruised in others. Deep scars in my leg showed where I used to enjoy myself before. Taking a linen shirt from the chest I put it on and followed with a pair of pants. The armor was shinny and ready to use, therefore I didn't have to ready anything up.

I put it on and surprisingly the armor fitted me perfectly, I tied up the letter strips and placed the shoulder pads. It was quite heavy compared to the leather armor that normal imperials used but I wasn't that weak. Next I got the boots out of the chest and leaped my feet into them. I adjusted it until it felt alright to my senses and tested them out by kicking the empty chest. They were resistant.

I looked to my sides and saw an iron sword hanging on a weapon rack. I took it and gave it a few swings, not the best balance but it would do the job. I also found an imperial shield hanging on another rack. I got it and collocated it in my back, it fitted. With the sword came a scabbard made out of leather, it fitted (Pardon repetition of words) perfectly with the chest plate's belt. Readied up I looked in other chests. In one of them I found a pouch with some Silver coins, I thought that I might need them whenever I would escape into the real world, so I also collocated it in my belt and kept looking in the chest. I removed some furs and found beneath them a helmet. It had a ridge on the top and seemed to belong to someone of high status in the imperial army.

After putting it on I went to the table where Hadvar was. Focused on the map he didn't notice me coming and only realized I was ready when I tapped his shoulder.

-Oh, you're ready? - He said- Look, I've been studying this map and it seems like there is a way out, but it's an old cave at the end of this keep.

-What are we waiting for? Lets get going Hadvar.

He looked at me, then looked at the map and folded it and kept it in his belt.

-I see you know my name, but what's your name?

I felt ashamed, my name, I was supposed to tell him my name, which in not very proud of. After exhaling and inhaling a few times I spoke.

-My name… My name is Valferith.

_**Finally its done! Sorry that I haven't updated it as fast as I updated the second chapter. I was in my finals and now that I've passed em all with B+ I have all the time in the world to write! Please tell me if you have enjoyed this read and post ideas of where "Erith" should go after escaping Helgen.**_

_**Wish everyone that reads this a happy, late, new year!**_

_**I also recommend you to follow Sleepy Kamikins, her writing skills are astonishing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four! They come so quickly don't they?**

**-Of course they do, as you don't write more than a couple words idiot**

**-Fuck you that's how**

Chapter Four: We fight our way out.

-Valferith, huh? Interesting name. -Hadvar replied to me- Now as you said, let's get a move on.

Hadvar handed me a bottle of ale, and asked if I wanted some to cool down the nerves. I said no, I hadn't drunk in ages, something that would probably be a disgrace to my Nordic side but I didn't care, drinking wasn't my thing. He then got the lid off and drunk a quarter of a bottle.

-Ah, much better.

We moved towards a door and opened it, there was a stone hallway that curved right after some steps. There we saw a wooden gate with a lever and we stopped next to it. In the way there we heard voices coming from the hall on the other side of the gate, by the way they were speaking I could know they weren't imperials.

-What are you doing? We need to get out of Helgen! -Said one of them, he seemed to be a man-

-Give me a moment -Answered a woman- I'm out of breath

Hadvar looked at me and told me not to pull the lever yet.

-Hear that? Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them.

-Really? -I said- They seem pretty reasonless.

-We don't lose anything trying Eri.

I smiled, the fact that he had turned my horrible name into something that could be said with no problems seemed funny to me. I pulled the lever and the gate started to raise. We walked in and as soon as we did that the Stormcloaks drew they swords and tried to attack us. But the shout of Hadvar seemed to be able to reason with them.

-Hold it! Hold it! We don't have to kill ourselves while a dragon is a more important threat!

-But you're still a threat to us! Killing you would be the safer way! -Shouted the man-

-Yes, who says you won't stab us in the back while we try to escape -Collaborated the woman-

At that point I interfered with the conversation.

-Yes? And how can we know you won't try to kill us. We are in the same situation, lets just follow together and at the first diversion of the path we split.

The man went over to the girl and whispered her something about he didn't like the plan and something else but then they accepted and we could carry on.

All four of us moved towards a second gate where Hadvar took out a key and opened it. There was a wheelbarrow with cabbages and some curves stairs to the left. The place was lighted up with torches and we all walked down the stairs. I could hear noises from upstairs where the dragon seemed to be burning everything down, for now we were safer here than outside, but as soon as I thought that I reconsidered.

-Watch out! -Said Hadvar-

The entire ceiling in front of the stairs collapsed and I saw some men that got trapped beneath it, after it all ended the way was blocked by massive stone bricks of the size of my height. From inside of the remains of the ceiling I could hear some agony sounds but they soon passed away.

-Come on into this door -Hadvar told me-

I heard some voices coming from inside the room and I feared the worst, and my fear was right as soon as I bumped into the room with an imperial captains armor.

-Imperial! Kill her! -Shouted a man who stopped looking inside of a barrel and pulled out his two handed sword-

-Hadvar! Behind you! -I yelled knowing what would happen-

Luckily I did that or Hadvar wouldn't have turned in time to deflect one of the Stormcloaks attack and in offense stab her in the stomach. Enough of him I had my own problem to face, there were two men running at me and the last time I had held a weapon was months ago. Somehow I managed to dodge a heavy blow from above and with my shield I stamped him against the wall and pierces his pelvis and later his throat. With him taken care of I blocked with the shield my back out of instinct and the hammer of my last opponent almost smashes trough it.

I fell to the ground with the strength of the attack but from the ground I sliced one of his legs making him kneel down and from there I just beheaded him.

I turned around and went to help Hadvar but he had already taken care of the two Stormcloaks and they both lied dead on the floor.

-Good job Hadvar -I said-

-Thanks, are you hurt? -He replied-

-No, not at all, luckily.

-Now we can move on peacefully I think.

We went back into the room where the two men lied dead on the floor. The place seemed like a storage area, a large amount of barrels and bags were in there which its content I didn't care at first. I saw some coins in a table, these were copper coins, called septims if I remembered correctly. I put them in my purse and continued, but stopped when Hadvar said something.

-A storage room, maybe there's some potions in here.

-Potions, but where would I take them?

Hadvar looked around and then went towards a corner and picked something up, it looked like a backpack but with steel plates to protect it.

-This will do. -He said as he handed over the backpack to me- cover the potions in leather and put them in here, they will resist and will be useful later on.

I took the backpack and started to look for leather, I found some in an old barrel and it wasn't that thick that it couldn't be wrapped around something, it was ideal for the task. So after I got the leather I wanted and looked for potions, I saw one lying on the shelf of a wardrobe and took it, wrapped it around leather and cut the leather with my sword.

I wish I had a dagger, it would be much more comfortable than cutting this with a sword

I repeated the process with three other potions that I found on a bag and then put them all in the steel backpack. The backpack was resistant and would protect whatever was inside of it. As I hadn't been hurt at all in this time I didn't drink any of the potions but I did eat an apple that I found in a bag, my stomach was hurting from not eating at all in hours.

Then I found some venison and put in the backpack, I would need it later on. The backpack was still light, the potions were small and the venison chops were too, so it would still allow me to move without penalties. I also found out that my belt had a ring to hook a potion in it, so when I was walking towards the exit, where Hadvar was I took one and hooked it there by the tip, it was an easy access one for whenever I was in serious trouble.

-Ready then? -Said Hadvar- Lets keep moving.

We went out the door and Hadvar went first, I follow behind. The path continued straight ahead and we ran most part of it. I could still hear the dragon roaring outside and Helgen was probably already destroyed. But what was more important for me was what was going on inside the keep. The corridor turned right and we went down some stairs, Hadvar knew what place it was and so he communicated it to me:

-The torture room, gods I wish we didn't need these

-I can hear a fight going on Hadvar.

Hadvar heard it too so we ran faster and went into the torture room, there were three cages on the left side and the middle of the room was supported by two columns. On the other end there was a mantelpiece behind some bars, which I guessed were for security.

In the middle there was a fight going on. As soon as we went in, a Stormcloak had decapitated an imperial and then was fighting with the person who I thought was the torturer. I ran and wielded my sword against him but he deflected it and then thrusted the torturer. After he saw Hadvar behind me he started to run, as two against one wasn't good when Hadvar was in the two.

As he ran out of the room a mane of blond hair showed and I recognized him as Ralof. We ran after him not even taking time to check what was in the torturers room. Running through a hallway that was supported by wooden columns we turned left and went down some stairs to end up in another room with cages, this time with skeletons in them, some of them even had meat in their bones, the smell of rotten flesh grossed me out but I looked pleadingly at the meat. After taking those thoughts out of my mind I kept running with Hadvar in front of me.

Now we weren't in pathways anymore, we had went through a hole in a wall, that led into some sort of old caves of the keep. The terrain was rough and it looked like no one had touched them for years. But some clear footsteps showed that Ralof had passed through here. Two brassieres were lighting up the first part of the cave until the path turned left were there was some stone as floor but it was all covered in dust. Another brassiere was to the right and after we turned right we went into an old chamber. In the run I had ran faster than Hadvar and I went in first. Terrible mistake.

Ralof was waiting for me, right next to the door he thrusted his sword towards my chest, I tried to deflect it but it was too late for that. It opened its way through my armor and it sank deep into my chest, slicing through my bones and coming out my back. My mouth filled with blood and I smiled as my life was spilling itself trough the wound.

**It's done and ready to roll out into the world. I would've finished this three days ago but I decided to go to the countryside and enjoy life a little. If you want to see more just leave a reply down below and if you don't then you shouldn't have clicked this story anyway.**

**Happy weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Almost there

-VALFERITH! -Shouted Hadvar- No…

Ralof, surprised by that shout left his sword in my chest and I fell to my side and watched the scene from the ground. Ralof grabbed his dagger and tried to deflect one of Hadvars attacks but it was useless, the dagger broke in his hands and his hand was almost cut off.

He ran over a bridge and tried to run but Hadvar catched up with him and grabbed him by his shoulder, brought him back and stabbed his stomach. I saw the blade coming out trough his abdomen and listen to Ralof's shout of pain. He was still alive but Hadvar left him there and ran towards me. He lifted me up until I was on my knees, holding my head with his eyes he tried to not let me pass away.

-Valferith, stay with me, you're going to be alright, just follow what I say.

-Hadvar… Leave me.

Those seemed to be my last words, but Hadvar didn't think so. He told me he'd have to take the sword out. Every second I was closer to death. I smiled, the fact that I'd die trying to escape, I'd die in battle, no laying on my bed waiting for my time to come. My time hadn't come, I had came to my time. I started to feel more pressure on my chest, then I realized Hadvar was pulling the sword out. The pain was unbearable, I started to scream. My eyes started to tear up again, blood was flowing all over my armor and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Hadvar pulled stronger and this time the entire sword came out of my body. There was blood splattered everywhere, I couldn't believe how I was still alive. I should've died ages ago, but no I was there. Everything seemed to clear up now, I started to see better and the pain was not growing, instead it was stopping.

-How… -Hadvar asked with incredibility-

I looked down and tried to reach my chest, Hadvar helped me take my armor off, I felt the inside of the armor cutting my skin as the dents where the sword had went were touching my body. Finally we managed to take my armor off, and for my amazement such as Hadvard's there was nothing in my chest, except a deep scar where the sword had pierced.

-Your backpack! -Said Hadvar-

-What… what's wrong with it? -I said slowly-

He took it off me and opened it, then he took out a ball of leather and put it on the ground, unfolded it and there was a broken bottle inside of it. So that's what had happened, a potion has been spilled on my wound, closing it as it made effect. I was the luckiest bitch in all of Tamriel was what I thought.

-Can you walk Valferith?

-Yes, I think I can.

Hadvar helped me up and then he let me walk resting myself on him. I gave a few steps and then stopped, although the wound had sealed it still seemed to be open in the middle, where the potion hadn't made effect, yet. After giving three steps I stopped and held on to Hadvar. I stayed there with my arm around his neck and my head on his shoulder for half a minute or so, then I tried to walk again, same thing happened. I could give a few steps but then I had to stop.

-There's no use, my chest is still wounded -I said to Hadvar-

-Here, drink this -He said as he took the glass bottle from my belt-

He took the tap off and then made me drink it slowly, I started to feel better as it ran down my throat and into my veins. I continued trying to walk, this time I could walk, resting on Hadvar still, all the length of the bridge and I stopped at the beginning of the next one, for which we had turned right.

-Wait a moment! -Said Hadvar- Ralof is gone, Agh…

-He couldn't have gone far, come on we can still catch up with him.

Hadvar thought for a moment but then shook his head no.

-No, your state is more important now, we need to get you out of here and fast.

-But I'm feeling better.

-No, potions do part of the work but not all, you still have to rest or your chest will open again, its only a matter of time before that happens, the potion you drunk wasn't the best one - He said while looking around- If you walk we won't make it in time, come on, I'll carry you.

After he said that he put an arm under my legs and lifted me up, since we had left my Chest Plate behind I wasn't so heavy and he seemed to not have any problems with me. He walked slowly at first to see how I got used to it and then sped up and walked faster. As we went through the bridge we turned right again and evaded a pond of oil, we couldn't take any risks. The square room had led us into the same wall were we had came in but opposite sides, we went up some steps and then we were at a drawbridge, which was closed.

Didn't seem at all the exit but sure meant we were getting close. Hadvar laid me on the ground and pulled a lever that was in the floor next to the drawbridge. The bridge slowly fell down until it made a path to the other side, it wasn't big at all but well. It was made out of wood and some planks were missing.

-Come on, its not much further. -He said as he lifted me up-

For the moment I was still wide awake out of shock of being stabbed but I figured it wouldn't last long. He first stepped on the bridge to make sure it was firm and then walked through it, we were only half way when we heard something, I looked up and saw something massive coming towards us, Hadvar had seen it too since he ran and threw me to the other end, I hit the stone floor and pain went flowed from the waist to my bones. But I wasn't stupid so I rolled over to the edge of the bridge just in time to grab Hadvar's hand as the bridge had collapsed. I pulled with all my strength and gladly that was enough to lift Hadvar to the point where he could grab and pull himself up from the edge. He then sat and laid on the ground as his heart was beating fast.

I couldn't control myself and I jumped over Hadvar to give him a hug. He had shown so much love for me that I had to repay in a way, I then stopped as he tried to get up.

-Th.. Thanks -He muttered as he clearly didn't expect that-

-No, thanks to you, you saved my life, twice.

-And you saved mine, also twice.

I smiled from the ground and offered my hand to him so he could lift me up, he did and I noticed that I could stand without any help, but I didn't want to try walking alone so I held on to Hadvar. He insisted in carrying me but I kept saying no. Se at the end I walked resting myself on him. We went down some stairs onto a stone platform and then down more stairs onto the floor of the cave. There was a stream flowing through the ground and it continued down the cave. The place was lighted by torches on the sides of the walls.

At the end of the cave the path was blocked by some stones that seemed to have fallen from the ceiling, I couldn't say if they had always been there or if the dragon had made them collapse.

There was a natural shelf on the edge on the right and there we saw a human skull with a purse of money, we didn't pay attention to them since there was nothing we could do unless we wanted to lose time.

-This doesn't go anywhere, let's try with the right. -Said Hadvar-

We went to the only path that was left, a little stone corridor that went from our right and then turned left into another big area. This one had something particular about it, it as full of enormous cobwebs. We walked into the room and this time Hadvar took his sword out, I wanted to take mine out but there wasn't anything I could do in this state.

-Hadvar, this seems like a Frostbite spider lair.

-It is, let's hope we don't wake up the owners.

Just when he said that I saw a cobweb move, and then from holes in the roof massive spiders started to come down, they were at least a meter wide and two of them were about two meters. Hadvar laid me on the ground again and grabbed his sword with both hands, he was ready to kill them all or die trying.

There was a little pause where the spiders studied him but then one of them spat poisonous venom towards him, he moved and was able to evade it but all the others did the same, two of them hit him, one in the chest and another in the leg. It started to burn without a flame, but I could see how the leather of his armor was being consumed.

Hadvar without paying attention to that went forward and attacked the first spider, which defended itself with a leg but it was soon cut off alongside three other legs. That spider couldn't move fat and Hadvar tried to finish it but another spider crawled on his back, he got rid of it by stabbing backwards and that spider fell upside-down with a bleeding injury on her abdomen. This time two spiders went on to attack him, one of them was massive and the other was a normal one. The massive spider managed to get a hit in by cutting him in the chest and leaving a long, but not deep, scar. After that the leg that had hit him got cut off.

In the mean time a spider went around Hadvar and laid her eyes on me. I took my sword off and stood up next to a stone pillar that was in the middle of the room, the spider jumped at me and somehow I managed to slice a part of her head off. But it was still alive and jumped again and threw me to the ground, my sword fell and I grabbed her head so she couldn't finish me off by biting my face.

No! I. Wont. Die. Like. This! I shouted to myself as I moved the spiders cut face from side to side trying to not let it get to me.

I looked to the side and saw my sword just at my reach, but for that I'd need to let go of a hand. After a split second decision I decided to put my forearm to block her and I let go of my left arm and grabbed my sword.

It worked but it the pain was terrible. The spider had bitten my forearm and I felt its fangs sinking into my skin, they weren't big but for sure they were deep. I hacked my sword at the spider and hit her in the face, I moved forward and kept hitting her until I saw she was dead.

Only then I looked at where Hadvar was and I saw him in the same situation I was before, but against a giant spider, I got up and feeling immense pain I stabbed the spider in the abdomen, the spider stopped paying attention to Hadvar and turned around to kill me but Hadvar was faster, sword in hand he jumped on top of the spider and cut its entire head off.

He then jumped off the spider and left his sword on the ground. He then grabbed me and took a look at my arm, and at the size of the bite.

-You're lucky, it was a small spider, their venom will only last a couple hours.

-It burns, like hell. -Was what I said-

I looked at my arm and it was full of dark and red blood. The fangs had left two deep holes, about a centimeter wide and the poison seemed to stop the bleeding but instead it gave the sensation that your veins had fire flowing through them. Now that the spiders had been dealt with we could move on, so we looked around for a path that led from the room and we found one to our left, I grabbed on to Hadvar once again and we continued.

-We need to get you to Riverwood. We can treat you there.

-I hope I last that long.

We went down a natural ledge and entered into another chamber, this time a much bigger one. The ceiling was high up and all covered in moss, there was also a stream flowing and a stone bridge that crossed it to the right of where we were. I almost slipped on the edge of that bridge since it seemed to be made so only one person goes by it at a time, but we managed ourselves. Crossed by a stone formation that worked as a pillar and we stopped by a cart. Hadvar told me to kneel down and I didn't understand why until I looked ahead, there was a bear sleeping just there.

-Hold up, there's a bear just ahead. I rather not tangle with her right now, and with you in your state I don't think I could manage myself against her.

-I understand, but how are we going to slip by? I mean, I'll probably fall and then we die.

-You're right. But what else can we do? You tell me. -Hadvar replied to me-

I thought for some seconds, he was right, there wasn't anything we could do. We only those two options, I knew bears were fearsome and their senses weren't bad. But I decided I'd try to slip by.

-Lets try to sneak by.

-Alright. -He said-

**And its done! Another chapter, only two days apart from the last one. I hope you enjoy and see you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Free, at last.

We moved towards another dirt pass that went over the stream of water. Since we were kneeled down I could walk almost without Hadvars help but I still needed a bit of balance so I had a hand on his shoulder. The bear was just ahead and it seemed to be sleeping still but that could change any moment.

We turned left slowly and tried to be as quiet as possible. Moving slowly and watching were we stepped. We were uncomfortably close to the bear, something that made me weary. The metal boots I had weren't the best ones to try and slip by something but at least they had fur inside them which cushioned the sound.

We were almost half way when we heard a sound of something cracking, I froze with fear as I looked down and tried to find what we had stepped on. I couldn't find anything and then I realized that the sound had come from somewhere else. I looked at the bear and saw that one of the paws was not on top of a skull, a broken skull.

Phew… That was close I thought to myself

Hadvar and I kept going and we finally made it to the other end of the cave, we got up as we were at a reasonable distance from the bear and we continued to the right, where there was another path. This cave was never ending and I was starting to lose faith when I felt a chilly air coming from up ahead.

-Is it the way out? -I asked excitedly-

He answered that he hoped it was and made me go a little faster. We turned left and we saw an exit. The amount of emotions that went through me were astonishing, I'd be free, finally free after so much time of running away. I felt renewed and a flow of energy went through my body, I walked faster even though we were already going fast and we passed through the cave exit into the real world.

I had closed my eyes just before going out and the first thing I felt was fresh air, mountain breeze, it reminded me of my home, ah good times. Second thing I did was inhale air, inhale that pure cold air that filled my lungs with new energy after spending so much time in a cave underground. Then I opened my eyes, at first I saw nothing, only white, then my eyes started to get used to the sunlight and I saw a wonderful landscape. Pine trees here and there, a dirt road leading down the hill and some snowy parts closer to the cave entrance. Then after all that I felt the fatigue, my arm started to burn more than before and all the energy that had came into me in that moment of joy dissipated.

-We made it -Said Hadvar but then he made me get down- There he is, get down.

I got down and hid behind a rock without knowing what was going on, then I looked to the sky and saw the dragon flying through it and heading towards a mountain, we stayed there hiding until we could no longer see him.

-Looks like he's gone for good this time, but I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back.

-You're right -I said with extreme slowness-

-Erith, are you alright? -Asked Hadvar a bit worried- You look like you're about to fall down.

-I'm.. I'm fine -I replied trying to seem better than I actually was feeling- Lets get to that town you mentioned.. River… Riverwood.

Hadvar looked at me, then looked down the path and replied.

-Let us not waste time then.

I tried to walk without help but I regretted it, luckily Hadvar grabbed me before I hit the ground and then he decided that he'd carry me, since I wasn't in conditions to walk. I didn't argue about it, it was too tired in order to do that.

Why am I feeling like this, oh wait… It's obvious. I thought to myself

I looked behind towards the cave entrance and wondered why it was there, anyone could've slipped into Helgen through that cave, it was weird, something I couldn't understand, or maybe the imperials from Helgen couldn't do anything about it, either way, in a war that would've been a major weak spot, but I was glad it was there, otherwise we would've never made it out of that keep.

-When we get to Riverwood we'll find you help, don't worry. -Hadvar said to me- My uncle is the blacksmith there, and my aunt is a good healer, she'll be able to take care of you.

I didn't reply, I wanted to save my energy for when I needed it. I looked to the side of the road and saw rocks covered in a thin layer of snow but that snow soon disappeared as we walked down the path. There was a slight turn to the left and then to the right in order to evade a little cliff. Nature was abundant everywhere, to my right there was a hollow tree covered in moss.

-Erith, when all this is finished you should go to solitude and join up with the imperial legion, we could really use someone like you. -He continued- If the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one who can stop them.

-I don't think that dragon was controlled by the Stormcloaks…

There wasn't any snow in the surroundings now, only green. A massive rock was next to the cliff and in the other side of the path is was all shrubbery. I then looked at the sky, the sun was shining but the rest was clouded up, what a shame.

I lost track of where we were going and closed my eyes, I didn't feel safe at all, like if I could die any moment, which was probably true. I was getting closer to death any moment and Riverwood didn't seem to be anywhere close, but I could be mistaken. While I was closing my eyes I noticed that the ground where Hadvar was walking had changed, instead of the soft sound of dirt it was now a rocky path.

I opened my eyes and when I did I looked to the ledge of a mountain in the distance, there was some sort of ruin, with spiky tops and archways, I wondered if draugr roamed that ruin. Then my eyes closed as I was too tired to keep them open, but I opened them again. There were some stones to me left but we soon passed them and kept going, there was something familiar with those stones, like I'd seen them before. Then I remembered, they were ancient stones, three of the thirteen which were all spread through Skyrim's landscape.

I then lost conscience, I don't remember anything about what happened in between that time only Hadvar's endless footsteps and the sound of wolves howling incredibly close to us. When I recovered senses I could see a gateway ahead of us. Hadvar was running and I could feel an immense pain, which was what probably woke me up. I looked down at my chest, and saw that I was bleeding, through the hole In my shirt I could see my wound, it was opening itself.

I started to mutter nonsense as the pain got even worse. Hadvar was trying to get me as fast as I could to the town and he did.

-Alvor! Uncle! We need help! -Hadvar shouted-

People that were around the town at that point started to come and see what was happening. Alvor dropped his hammer and ran down the steps of his house into the street.

-What's going on? What happened to you? And who is she… Shors bones, you need to get her inside now!

People were looking at me and there was a kid who was covering his mouth while staring at my wound. Hadvar rushed me to Alvor's house which was the first one to the left and we went inside. They laid me on a double bed with furs and by that time I was starting to convulse and blood was flowing into my mouth, death was near and I could feel it.

-Sigrid! Sigrid! You need to come now! -Alvor shouted-

I looked ahead to the end of the house and I saw a woman coming up some stairs, she looked at Hadvar and then at me and understood, she rolled up her sleeves and come to me. Last thing I remembered was the feeling of my whole body burning and the smell of wine. I gave myself into the gods fate and decided that if I was going to die, I would accept it this time. I'd had a long life, so I could say goodbye, now I could. So I said it, and then my mind went black.

**Another one. Wish you all a happy Cliff hanging chapter and hopefully you'll be relieved with the next one. Feel free to comment any ideas or feedback you feel like sharing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The journey starts.

I stared into my reflection. It has been some time since I had seen a river, especially the river that flows next to my Uncle's house. A lot had changed since then. A dragon, a dragon had destroyed Helgen, and me and Erith barely made it out alive. Despite the cut in my chest I had escaped without harm. But she took the worst of it, damn Ralof, even though I wished she hadn't gone in first I knew that if it hadn't been like that I would surely be dead.

I took my mind of those thoughts that repeatedly kept coming into my mind. I took a walk alongside the river, and looked to the mill. Hod was currently running it and cutting some logs, I hadn't ever talked much with Hod, I knew him and his wife started this town, but not much else.

Feandal was there helping too, a wood elf. He was chopping wood near some logs. He was a good person, had a bit of a problem with Sven about Camila, but other from that he didn't have any relations with people in this town at all.

It had been a day, one day since Valferith had lost consciousness. Thanks to Sigrid it seemed she was in the way to recovery, but I'd be slow, and painful once she would wake up. The sword had missed her spine, but it had cut through three ribs which had to be segmented back together. Sigrid knew a bit of healing magic, what she had inherited from her mother, it was pretty basic but it had been enough to repair her lung and muscle that was cut.

I crossed the bridge that led back into the town and then I sat on some steps in front of Alvor's house. He was in the forge, as always, working on an armor I was going to need. I wanted to do something, I couldn't stand waiting as a friend got washed away. Maybe Lucan had something I could get.

I don't have much money, but maybe he'll be generous I thought

Generous, Hah, Lucan was never generous, if he could rip off every customer he had, he would. The more money he made by a deal, the better for him. But taking those thoughts aside I got up and walked straight ahead, into his store.

I noticed that him and his sister were arguing the moment I walked in. He didn't seem to notice me so I just stood there with the door open listening to what was going on.

-I said no! No theatrics, no adventures and no thief chasing!

-So what are you going to do then? Let's hear it -Said his sister-

-I am done talking about this! -He shouted but then he looked at me- Oh Hadvar, sorry you had to hear that.

Was that about the break in they had, must be I thought

-Well, the Riverwood trader is still open and that's all that matters. -He said with a fake smile-

-I guess so -I replied-

-So Hadvar, my boy, what were you looking for?

I stepped up to the counter, which was wooden and full of stuff, and I told him what I wanted, which was potions and healing herbs. He turned around and looked in some shelves, and he started to pick out everything that could be useful, until the counter was full of stuff.

-So what do you want from here? -He asked with a sparkle in his eyes-

-Only the best. -I said-

-That leaves us with these two and those herbs. -He continued- The potions, well, two hundred and fifty one septims each. And you can take the herbs for Fifteen septims a handful.

I knew I wouldn't have had enough to pay for it, but five hundred septims! For me I thought he was ripping me off, but they were supposed to be the best, so they would be worth it. Now I just needed to change his opinion with the fact that Eri was almost dead.

-Well Lucan. -I started- They're not for me, its for the girl I brought in, she's dying and these potions would make her recover.

Lucan looked at me for a second, and then his face changed as he realized where I was going.

-You mean you don't have money to buy them? -Lucan said trying to sound intimidating-

-I do, just not now. I'll pay you back later, but I need those potions for her. Or would you rather keep your money and let someone die out of greediness? -I said calmly -

Lucan thought for a moment, he walked behind the counter and then came back.

-I'm terribly sorry -He said, my words had touched him- But business is business. I'm afraid I cant lend them to you.

-You disgraceful shi - I tried to say but Lucan interrupted me-

-But! There is something you can do for me. -He said-

-Hmph, go ahead. -I replied with resentfulness-

-As you know, I've had a break in. They didn't steal much, but what they did steal was an Ornament, in the shape of a dragons claw. They're probably hiding in bleak falls barrow, up in the mountain. If you could get that Ornament for me, I'll give you the potions and the healing herbs.

Bleak falls barrow, that was a dangerous place, filled with the draugr of ancient nords. It was probably most likely that if I went in there alone I wouldn't come back, but then I thought of Eri. I had already lost her once, and now she had come again. I couldn't lose her again and if her fate was in my hands, I'd try my hardest to succeed.

-Deal, you better keep your word, understood? -I said while I grabbed the counter and got closer and stared at him-

He backed off a bit, and then nodded and said:

-Yes yes, don't worry, I will.

I looked at Camila, she had been silent this whole time but when I looked at her all I got from her a shoulder shrug, as if she was okay with whatever happened.

-I'll be back, with the claw. -I said as I walked away and headed back into the street-

I closed the door behind me and then I thought what I'd do first, after some thinking I walked towards my Uncles forge, he was there and I called him, I said I needed to talk to them inside, he left what he was doing and followed me. We went inside and I told little Dorthe that she had to go outside because we were going to have a talk. She went outside without a problem.

-Well Hadvar whats the matter? -Alvor asked me-

-Yes, whats going on? -Sigrid said too-

-Lets sit, down its going to be a talk.

We sat down at the table, I hadn't told them yet what had happened in Helgen neither where I found Eri or what she reminded of, so I had to tell them all of that before I left to Bleak Falls Barrow. I grabbed an ale from the table and took a sip, just to calm the nerves.

-Lets start with the beginning, I haven't told you yet what happened in Helgen.

-Yes, you haven't. -He replied-

-You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard, well the ambush had gone perfectly, we captured Ulfric and his bodyguards, and before that we had also captured two other people, one of them was a Horse thief. And the other one was Valferith, she was trying to cross the border.

Alvor's look then changed and he looked to the end of the Stone house, where Eri was laying on a bed.

-What are we doing helping her then?! She should've been hung. -He said harshly-

-Calm down now, you still don't know the rest of the story.

Alvor then nodded and also took the ale, but this time he finished it in few seconds.

-So we stopped at Helgen, why I don't know, but General Tullius wanted to finish it off. We stopped there, when we were attacked… By a dragon.

-A Dragon? -Alvor asked with incredibility- That's ridiculous, you aren't drunk, are you?

-Husband, let him tell his story -Sigrid said-

-Yes, a dragon. It came in and wrecked the whole place, mass confusion, I doubt I would've made it alive without Valferith's help. But there is where she got wounded. And at the end it was a confusion that she was in the cart to be killed, her name wasn't in the List even.

Alvor seemed to see reason now, but he still kept looking at Erith every few seconds, like fearing she would get up and attack us.

-Sigrid, you know her state is bad, even with your healing there is a high possibility she will die, so I've decided I'm going to go to Bleak Falls Barrow.

-That's it! -Alvor shouted as he got up and slammed the table- End it with this madness! You're going to kill yourself there!

-Alvor! -I Replied while I got up as well- It's the only way Lucan will let me have his potions!

-Calm down you two! Now! -Sigrid shouted even higher than our voices-

We looked at her and then we sat down and tried to keep calm.

-Hadvar, I see why you're doing this, but there is something more, isn't there?

I looked at her, she knew what was going on, I decided I would keep it a secret, so I told them.

-Yes… She reminds me of Erin.

-Oh Hadvar… -Sigrid said while she held my hand- I understand, its your honor.

Alvor, who seemed to have understood too now was more calm. He spoke to me in a soft voice.

-I don't think it's the best idea, but I see why. Do it if you have too.

-Thanks uncle. -I said- You have my armor, don't you?

He nodded and then got up and went downstairs after saying he would go get it. Sigrid was still holding my hand and she asked if I wanted to see how Eri was doing. I said yes and got up and walked to her bed. She was lying here as pale as the snow, still unconscious and with her clothes full of blood. Her chest was partly open to be able to show where the cut was, but small enough to let her some privacy.

-Here, I've got your armor. - Alvor said as he came back up-

-Thanks, I'll put it on now.

I looked at Eri, and thinking of Erin I swore I wouldn't let her die. Then I walked up to the door and held the handle. I got It together, mind and body and opened the door. Outside there was the world, and out there somewhere Erin lied. I took a step out and with decision of coming back alive I took the first steps towards Bleak Falls Barrow.

**Another chapter. Im really sorry for the delay, I was on the east of my country and I forgot to bring the story with me. Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of swapping narrative with Hadvar and Eri.**


End file.
